Demigods
Demigods, or half-bloods, are a race of beings who are half-mortal, half-god. They possess mortal souls and are vulnerable to old age and death though longer than average human lifespans; however, their godly blood endows them with special abilities that allow them to achieve feats usually not possible by humans. Note: this page describes types of demigods not included in the Rick Riordan's canonical books, including demigods who only appeared in Rick Riordan Presents books and types who only appeared in fanfiction. Description Demigods are the end result of a god and a mortal (mostly with human) having a child together. Because these children are part god, they have above average reflexes, an affinity for the language of whatever ancient civilization once worshiped their godly parent, and may have some level of control or skill over the realm of their godly parent. Most of them also have ADHD to help them concentrate in battle and having a brain hardwired for an ancient language results in dyslexia (though some possess one of these abilities only while others possess none). hile most demigods are created much like regular humans, children of Athena are born from their mother's thoughts merging with their father's. In this way, Athena remains a virgin goddess and it reflects how she herself was born, sprouting from the head of Zeus. It is unknown if other virgin goddesses or gods in general have a special way to have children like Athena. Appearance Demigods are completely indistinguishable from humans. They do not have a divine form, however they do inherit some traits from their god parent's divine form. For example, Percy inherited Poseidon's black hair, sea-green eyes and brooding look, while Annabeth Chase inherited Athena's startling grey eyes. Thalia and Jason Grace inherited Zeus' electric blue eyes and regal features (Thalia in special inherited Zeus' black hair) and Nico and Bianca di Angelo inherited Hades' dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. The children of Aphrodite inherit her beauty and appeal. The children of Hermes inherit his elfish facial features and Luke inherited his blue eyes. Children of Ares inherit his sneer and tall, bulky appearance. Children of Hephaestus, such as Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Harley, Nyssa, and Beckendorf inherit his skills with mechanics, resulting in them normally having large muscles and calloused hands (from working in the forges all day long). They also inherit his ugliness, or in Leo Valdez's case, his curly dark hair. Children of Apollo inherit his healing powers and archery prowess. Some, like Will Solace, inherit his blond hair and blue eyes. Magnus inherited Frey's long blonde hair and Alex Fierro got his/her sly smile from Loki. According to The Crown of Ptolemy, when an Egyptian god looks at a Greek demigod, they see them as a human surrounded by "a powerful ultraviolet aura." It is unknown whether a demigod's eye and hair color depends on what form their parent took while consorting with their mortal parents. Some demigods with the same divine parent have a different color. Greek Demigod Greek demigods, such as Percy Jackson, are a subset of demigods who train at Camp Half-Blood, located in Long Island. They are born when a god conceives a child with a mortal while in their Greek aspect. As such, Greek demigods have an innate predisposition towards ancient Greek, and possess instinctive battle skills that manifests as ADHD. Children of humans and titans, such as Hecate, are referred to as demigods rather than as demititans. After the Second Titan War, Percy Jackson made all of the gods swear on the River Styx to recognize all of their children at the age of thirteen, and that each god and goddess (including the minor gods and goddesses) would get a cabin at Camp Half-Blood. At thirteen a Greek demigod is taken to CHB, usually by a satyr or nymph but sometimes by an extraction team. Most Greek demigods die in their teens because they are prone to being attacked and killed by monsters either before making it safely to Camp Half-Blood or during quests and battles. Very few survive to make it past their twenties. Roman Demigods Roman demigods, such as Jason Grace, are a subset of demigods who train at Camp Jupiter, which is located near San Francisco. They are born when a god conceives a child with a mortal while in their Roman aspect. They naturally speak and read Latin, as opposed to Ancient Greek to Greek demigods, and are trained in the style of the Roman legions instead of Greek warfare. Roman demigods can live in New Rome and start families. Much like their Greek counterparts, children of humans and titans are considered demigods. NewSliderHeroes Demigods from Camp Jupiter; Frank, Reyna, and Hazel. Roman demigods start their lives at the Wolf House. It is there that Lupa decides if the child is strong or not. If she believes they are, she will spend time training the demigod skills that they will need to survive. Should the demigod make it through the training alive, Lupa will instruct them to follow their instincts to Camp Jupiter, home of the Roman Legion. However, if Lupa doesn't believe the demigod is strong enough or shows fear, it is said that they will be eaten by her and her wolves. Upon making it to Camp Jupiter, a praetor, currently Reyna will decide if the demigod can join the Legion before sending them to have their augury read. If it is favorable, the demigod can then officially join the Legion. Like the Greek demigods, they were unaware of the existence of their counterparts at Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, but some demigods, like Octavian had their suspicions. This is due to a conflict between the two groups back during the American Civil War (and likely many other wars before), after which the gods manipulated the Mist as tightly as possible to stop the two groups from ever meeting each other again, although there have been some close calls. The head of their camp are the camp's two Praetors, who are elected demigods from the camp. Egyptian Demigods The Egyptian gods were never as promiscuous as the Greco-Roman or the Norse gods so Egyptian demigods were never as numerous but at one point exist. Narmer the founder of the first dynasty and first king to unify all of Egypt was a son of Horus. Many other Pharaoh's were also demigods, specifically many were sons of Ra, Horus, Isis, Amun, or Ptah. After the death of Cleopatra however most of the Egyptian gods were imprisoned or blocked from entering the mortal world by the House of Life, as a result Egyptian demigods stopped existing for over 2 millennia. This came to an end thanks to the Kane Siblings. The first Egyptian Demigod born in over two millennia would be Rosetta Stone, daughter of Sadie Kane and Walt Stone/Anubis. Norse Demigods They are the progeny of the Norse gods with mortals. Unlike the Greek and Roman demigods, they do not have a formal training camp nor are dyslexic or have ADHD, and are not commonly claimed by their parent in the same manner as the Olympian Gods, instead having their parentage revealed in Valhalla or by the parent themselves telling them. Norse demigods also include the children Gods have with Dwarves and Elves, such as Blitzen, the son of Freya and a Dwarf. As well as any child a Jotunn has with a mortal, such as Samirah al-Abbas and Alex Fierro. Celtic Demigods Hindu Chinese Mayan Category:Terminologies Category:Species